Mochinoki City
Mochinoki City (都市モチノキ Toshi Mochinoki) is a fictitious city located on Japan, in the Zatch Bell! anime/manga series. The place is most known for being the one with most episodes in there. It's also where the main protagonists Zatch and Kiyo live, and because of this, many mamodo went there only to fight the "crybaby". During the Battle to Determine King of the Mamodo World, this place was the one place with the majority of battles, after the Devolo Ruins. Within the city are also located many popular places, like Mochinoki Park, Mochinoki Department Store, and Mochinoki Middle School. Kabutomushi Bank Kabutomushi Bank (甲虫銀行 Kabutomushi Ginkō, lit. "Beetle Bank") is a bank in Mochinoki City, robbed by a human criminal in chapters 2 and 3 of the manga. The criminal robbing this bank took many civilians including Suzy Mizuno but was the robber was defeated by Zatch and Kiyo and the bank was saved. The news on how a school teenager saved the bank was published in chapter 4. Battles that took place here * Manga battle: Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine vs. Robber Mochinoki Park Mochinoki Park (モチノキ公園 Mochinoki Kōen) is a playground in Mochinoki City that Zatch likes to play. The playground is a has a slide, swing set, jungle gyms, spring riders, and a seesaw. Zatch likes to play at Mochinoki Park whenever Kiyo goes to school. However, Zatch often encounters Naomi at the playground who bullies him almost every time Zatch attempts to go at the park. Naomi often chases after Zatch in her Je t'aime-mobile. Characters that often visits here * Hideaki * Kogoro * Naomi * Ponygon * Tia * Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine Mochinoki Department Store Mochinoki Department Store (モチノキデパート Mochinoki Depāto, lit. "Mochinoki Depart") is a department store in Mochinoki City. The department store is occassionally shown. Recurring characters that often appear in the department store are Lady Susan, Suzy Mizuno, Sabae "Wife" Nakata. In episode 43 and chapter 78, Zatch and Ponygon went to the department store along with Wife and Suzy to see the theatrical stage play of Praying Mantis Joe while Wife went out to buy an "All-Purpose Knife" for ¥200 and buys a carrot for Ponygon and Suzy went out to buy a pear (洋ナシちゃん Yō Nashi-chan) doll. However, on that day, Wife and Suzy along with many other customers, were scammed from their purchases. In the same episode and the following chapter, Zatch sees Praying Mantis Joe being beaten by his co-actor and got upset. But as he watches the stage play of Prantis Mantis Joe, he reconsiders doubting his hero's skills. It was during that time when everyone found out they were scammed out of their purchases. The children who were crying wanted Praying Mantis Joe to save everyone, but Joe's actor Yabuki was too scared and weak to help everyone. Zatch was then convinced his "hero" was weak and fake. As for the scammed purchases everyone made, it was revealed that the store manager scammed everyone out of their money. Yabuki eventually gains enough confidence to stand up against the store manager and his goons but the "weak" Praying Mantis Joe gets beaten up but still tries to be a hero. Wife was the one who saves the day but Zatch gave Joe the credit and everyone got their refunds from their scammed purchases. Battles that took place here * Praying Mantis Joe vs. Store manager's bodyguard (episode 43, chapter 79) Mochinoki Middle School Mochinoki Middle School (モチノキ第二中学校 Mochinoki Daini Chūgakkō, lit. "Mochinoki Second Junior High School"), also known as Mochinoki Junior High School, is the middle/junior high school the 14-year old Kiyo went to during the series and may be the most popular location in the series other than the playground when Kiyo and Zatch are not out on a trip. Sometimes when Zatch is bored, he (and sometimes Ponygon sneaks into the school, which often gets Kiyo into trouble. A few battles also have occurred at school. Students A list of students that went to Mochinoki Middle School, including transfer students. Placeholder.png|Abe (阿部あべ) (voiced by Erika Narumi in Japan)|link=Abe Yanga.png|Hiroshi Yamanaka (山中浩 Yamanaka Hiroshi)|link=Hiroshi Yamanaka Placeholder.png|Ishikawa ( ) (voiced by Rieko Nakayama in Japan)|link=Ishikawa Kaneyama.jpg|Kane (金山剛 Kaneyama Takeshi)|link=Kane Kaneko.png|Kaneko ( )|link=Kaneko Kiyo.png|Kiyo Takamine (高嶺清麿 Takamine Kiyomaro)|link=Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine Iwa.png|Mamoru Iwajima (岩島守 Iwashima Mamoru)|link=Mamoru Iwajima Mary Lou playing Ping Pong.png|Mary Lou Yamada (仲村マリ子 Nakamura Mariko)|link=Mary Lou Yamada Noguchi.png|Noguchi ( ) (voiced by Ryō Naitō in Japan)|link=Noguchi R.jpg|Shion Hibiki (響詞音 Hibiki Shion)FT|link=Nya and Shion Hibiki Placeholder.png|Okada ( ) (voiced by Toshinobu Iida in Japan} Suzuki.jpg|Suzuki ( )|link=Suzuki Suzy Mizuno.jpg|Suzy Mizuno (水野鈴芽 Mizuno Suzume)|link=Suzy Mizuno Takei.png|Takei ( ) (voiced by Yūsuke Oguri in Japan)|link=Takei F Filler characters T Transfer students Teachers and staff A list of teachers and other school staffs in Mochinoki Middle School. Hidetoshi Nakata in Episode 17.png|Hidetoshi Nakata (校長 Kōchō) - Math teacher|link=Hidetoshi Nakata The Principal in Episode 17.png|The Principal (校長 Kōchō) (voiced by Masaaki Tsukada in Japan)|link=Principal (Mochinoki High School) Mr. Touyama.png|Mr. Touyama ( Tōyama) - History teacher (formerly suspended)|link=Mr. Touyama Miss Wriggle (Monmon).jpg|Miss Wriggle ( ・モンモン Retsusai Monmon) - Poetry teacher (national language teacher in Japan)|link=Miss Wriggle Battles that took place here * Zatch Bell vs. Kane (episode 1, chapter 1) * Kiyo Takamine vs. Kane (episode 1, chapter 1) * Anime battle: Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine vs. Hyde and Eido (episode 1) * Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine vs. Penny and Uri (episode 52, chapter 100) * OVA battle: Zatch Bell and Tia vs. Doronma and Dorongyu (Hashire Gash!! Ubawareta Umagon) * OVA battle: Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine vs. Doronba (Hashire Gash!! Ubawareta Umagon) Mochinoki Amusement Park (left), a wooden coaster (middle left), the Sonic/Super Shuttle (middle), a pirate ship ride (middle-right) and a hurricane ride (right) from the park entrance's view.]]Mochinoki Amusement Park (モチノキ遊園地 Mochinoki Yuenchi) is an amusement park in Mochinoki City that Zatch and Kiyo visited with Tia and Megumi. The amusement parks feature an assortment of rides, attractions, and stalls. Zatch and Tia wanted to ride the Thunder Coaster (or Super Shuttle in the manga) but were too short to ride the roller coaster. On the same day they went to the theme park, another pair of mamodo teams were also at the amusement park. Zatch, Kiyo, Tia, and Megumi battled against Purio, Lupa, Zoboron, and Hige in a double battle with Zoboron being eliminated while Purio and Lupa fled from battle. Known rides featured at Mochinoki Park are a steel roller coaster called Thunder Coaster, a looping starship ride called (スーパー・シャトル Sūpā Shatoru, lit. "Super Shuttle"), a pirate ship ride called Pirate Ship, a go-kart ride, a distorted house ride called Fun House (びつしいハウス Bitsushī Hausu, lit. "Clumsy House"), a Ferris wheel, a hurricane ride, an arctic-themed river cave dark ride called Antarctic Ice Ride (南極探検 Nankyokutanken lit. "Antarctic Expedition"), a teacups ride, a pool area with water slides, and a few other roller coasters. Mochinoki Amusement Park (or perhaps another amusement park) was featured in the first film with Suzy Mizuno and Naomi in it but the park was closed due to an eruption of Mt. Fuji. However, the battle between Zatch's friends and Wiseman extends to the amusement park. Battles that took place here * Zatch Bell with Kiyo Takamine and Tia with Megumi Oumi vs. Purio with Lupa and Zoboron with Hige (episodes 29 and 30 and chapters 67–70) * Kanchomé with Parco Folgore, Ponygon with Kafk Sunbeam, Tia with Megumi, and later with Zatch Bell with Kiyo Takamine vs. Wiseman and Kotoha (Zatch Bell! 101st Devil) Category:Locations